


In the Houses of Healing

by Mithen



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Catharsis, F/M, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healing is not always gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Houses of Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



She is as bright and as true as a sword, and as unyielding. His glorious shieldwoman--

Faramir gasps and feels pleasure/pain jolt through him. She is astride him as if riding a strong stallion, her head thrown back, pale hair like light all around them. There is a sheen of sweat on her breasts like silver armor, and her face is fierce with anticipation and command. Her hands are cunning and calloused, and he lets them do cruelly delightful things to him.

The surcease found in the Houses of Healing is not always gentle, not always sweet. Sometimes it is a blade that cuts through rotted grief and burns--burns--

Faramir's world burns into pleasure, guilt and regrets ignite and fall into ash. Together they go through pain and into peace.


End file.
